A proper swing in contact sports, in which the object is to contact a ball, is paramount for success. A proper golf swing, however, is not simple—many different muscles and forces are involved that depend on biomechanics and physics to achieve a desired swing. However, no one athlete has the same body type, and different athletes have different relative strengths and weakness that contribute to a particular motion during a golf swing. Certain aspects of a proper golf swing require certain body movements and club orientations to achieve the proper swing. For example, in a golf swing it is important to the golfer's wrists and forearms in proper alignment during the backswing, downswing, and follow-through. To improve on these aspects of a proper swing, building muscle memory and/or motor skills through repetition of a proper swing is important.
Current sports training devices designed to affect an athlete's swing, however, focus on a single aspect of the swing rather than the entire range of motion. For example, current devices may target one muscle or one specific movement among the many muscles and movements involved in a swing. Thus, current devices may over train certain muscles and under train others, and thus are not particularly effective at training the athlete at the particular aspects of a proper swing based on the athlete's own body mechanics. Similarly, in other sports such as baseball, tennis, and hockey, there are a lack of devices that train the user to use the proper muscles during the entire swing.